La revancha
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Desapareces de mi vida durante años y ahora crees que puedes volver tan fácilmente? Estás en un error ... en un grandísimo error.


**Nota: Ningun personaje es mio ... ni uno solo =(**

**LA REVANCHA**

Por Scarleth

No lo podía creer, simplemente era imposible. Después de 3 años le mandaba una carta diciéndole que había regresado y que quería verla.

Sabía perfectamente que era inútil negarse, él la encontraría.

Ya no vivía en su antiguo departamento, Ahora rentaba una hermosa casa con un bello jardín de rosas.

La decepción de su partida la hizo superarse aún más. Ahora era jefa de enfermeras y había ascendido por méritos propios. Justo cuando la vida le sonreía y pensaba haberlo olvidado, recibía esa carta pidiéndole una cita.

-Ninguna noticia tuya en 3 años y ahora eres tan arrogante para presentarte como si nada después de tanto tiempo – decía molesta una joven rubia.

La idea de verlo le desagradaba totalmente. Decidió que contestaría la nota con un número telefónico y la envió a la dirección que indicaba en el sobre.

Dos días pasaron y recibió la llamada. Le proporcionó la fecha en que se verían así como una nueva indicación:

-Será mejor que preguntes por mi nuevo nombre ... Candy Adams.

No escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea por unos segundos.

-¿Te casaste entonces?

-Piensas venir o no – replicó.

Nuevamente el silencio.

-Iré Candy … quiero ver cómo estás.

Era noche, los chicos se encontraban ya dormidos cuando el timbre sonó. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró frente a frente con la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos los últimos 3 años.

No lo recordaba tan alto, sus ojos azules brillaban con extraña alegría. Su cuerpo era más atlético si es que esto era posible y vestía de manera elegante.

El quiso saludarla con un abrazo, pero al ver la fría mirada de ella se contuvo.

-Hola Candy, ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa Albert – respondió secamente.

Pudo observar que la casa estaba hermosamente decorada, tenía el toque particular de la rubia o así lo percibió.

-Estas más hermosa que antes – dijo tomando asiento en la sala.

-Puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios – lo interrumpió bruscamente.

La mirada de la joven vagaba por todos los rincones de la sala, tratando de evitar ver al recién llegado. No quería olvidar fácilmente lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

-Te entiendo Candy, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para darte una explicación.

-No creo que tengas nada que explicar Albert, todo está muy claro. Tres 3 años sin tener noticias tuyas … eso debe significar algo.

-No, no entiendes … esa noche antes de partir …

-¡Basta! no quiero oírte.

-Candy, esa noche no debí actuar de la manera en que lo hice … estaba cegado por lo que sentía hacia ti.

-Me asustaste con tu actitud, pero se que en parte también fue culpa mía.

-Candy, no podía decirte lo que sentía por carta, tenía que hacerlo de frente, mirándote a los ojos …pero ya había embarcado. Decidí que lo haría cuando regresara de África, sólo que el viaje fue más prolongado de lo que creí.

-¡¡3 años Albert!!! ¡¡3 años!!

-Veo que ahora … es demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

-Tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida.

-¿Quién es el tal Adams?

-Un buen hombre.

En ese momento fue que el rubio puso atención sobre la mesa de centro y vio un portarretrato con la foto de dos niños encantadores.

-¿Son …. los niños? – preguntó con voz sorda y sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón mientras lo tomaba con sus manos.

-Sí

Hubo otra pausa mientras Albert lo dejaba nuevamente en su sitio.

-Candy … yo no me casé. Yo esperaba …

Se vió interrumpido inmediatamente por la joven.

-Se hace tarde …

-Sí , lo siento ... no quise importunarte – contestó poniéndose de pie.

Candy se dió la vuelta y sintió que un brazo fuerte la sujetaba para girarla y unos ojos azules se clavaban fijamente sobre los suyos.

-¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó a quemarropa.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡por supuesto que soy feliz! siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré ¿o pensabas que me quedaría toda la vida esperando por tí? ¿eres acaso tan orgulloso para pensar eso? … ¡Tú crees merecer todo! Ese es tu error.

-Te equivocas, mi error fue no haberte llevado conmigo – y tras decir esto la besó en los labios con fuerza.

Fueron unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad para ambos. El piso y todo alrededor desapareció durante el momento en que sus bocas permanecieron unidas. Se separó lentamente de ella tratando de retener la sensación de su cercanía y el sabor en su memoria – hace 3 años que deseaba hacer esto. Siempre te querré ... nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Candy sentía un nudo apretándole la garganta pero no le demostraría nada. Se dirigieron en silencio a la puerta y al abrir se encontraron con una pareja que recién llegaba

-Candy – exclamó el hombre.

-¿Usted es el señor Adams? – preguntó Albert.

-Sí, soy yo.

La joven se comenzó a poner sumamente nerviosa … le hubiera gustado haberlo puesto sobre aviso … era demasiado tarde ya.

-Señor Adams – habló lentatamente y con sinceridad - siempre he estado enamorado de Candy y lo estaré mientras viva.

-Me parece perfecto – le dijo el hombre con tremenda sonrisa.

Albert lo miró sin comprender.

-Su esposa – completó el rubio.

-A mí también me parece perfecto – interrumpió la acompañante del Sr. Adams – si Candy lo acepta por supuesto.

-¿Pero qué … ? – preguntó Albert - ¿Es esto una broma?

Finalmente Candy tuvo que decir la verdad. Era una revancha que ella había querido tomar después de un abandono tan largo.

La esposa de Charles Adams era una buena amiga de ella con la que momentáneamente compartía su hogar y los chicos del portarretrato eran los hijos de la pareja.

-Me negaba a perder la esperanza de que algún día volverías, pero tampoco pensaba darte una bienvenida con bombo y platillos. Quizá no lo recuerdas pero te lo dije esa noche y no mentía … te quiero para siempre.

-Yo también te quiero para siempre Candy … sólo para mí.

Y vaya lección que se había llevado.

FIN

* * *

Si ya se!!!! parece que no tengo nada más que hacer .... y están en lo cierto!!!!

Sorry pero como no estoy trabajando tengo que ocupar en algo mi día y como se darán cuenta .... ya encontré en qué =0)

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este miniminiminiminific ... y que no se enojen mucho por haber hecho sudar la gota gorda a Albert ... a veces hay que darles una sacudidita a estos muchachos ... aunque los queramos mucho.

Un beso a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic y cualquier comentario es bien recibido asi como criticas o sugerencias.

Hasta pronto!!!!

Scarleth =)


End file.
